Because I Love You
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: Menjalin hubungan tanpa rasa cinta. Memangnya bisa? / OkiNobu / Chara Death / Mind to read?


"Apa kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku, Nobume?"

"Iya. Aku bersedia."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Gintama is only belong to Hideaki Sorachi-sense, I don't own anything_

 _just for fun and no commercial profit taken_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Warning_**

 _OOC, Chara Death, OkiNobu, Typo(s), and much more_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _DLDR!_

 _Happy Reading_

* * *

Ku tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya, aku akan menjalin hubungan yang terlampau jauh dengannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Okita Sougo."

Tapi tidak dengan dia.

Aku selalu berfikir, kenapa ia melakukan semua ini padaku? Kenapa aku harus mencintai tanpa merasa dicinta, bahkan sering di maki?

Apa karena dia senpaiku?

Padahal pada nyatanya jika di rumah dia selalu memelukku, yah walau kadang mengabaikanku.

.

.

.

Kulirik siluet pasirnya yang membelakangiku. Seperti biasa, ia tengah asik bermain dengan konsol game nya tanpa menoleh aku sedetikpun yang hampir busuk di belakangnya karena tak pernah terjamah.

"Okita- _san_ , aku berangkat kerja dulu."

Dia membalikkan badannya, "heee, kenapa secepat itu Nobume- _san_?"

oh Tuhan, kita sudah melakukan banyak hal hingga berhubungan intim tapi, kita masih seformal ini? Kadang aku merasa miris.

 _Kenapa secepat itu?_ hanya itu? tak ada ucapan selamat jalan bahkan kecupan di keningku. Tapi, apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari dia, dia hanya mendekat padaku saat ia penuh dengan nafsu. Setelah itu dia akan mengabaikanku.

Aku tau itu, aku tau. Tapi aku tak bisa berpaling begitu saja karena aku mencintainya.

.

.

.

Hitam mulai mendominasi dan matahari mulau beranjak pergi. Aku tahu dia sudah pulang karena saat ku cari dia di Shinsengumi, Hijikata- _san_ mengatakan bahwa dia sudah pergi sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Aku, dan Okita Sougo berpacaran. Tapi tak pernah kurasakan sedetikpun kasih sayang darinya. Meski begitu aku tetap mencintainya. Sial. Apa aku M? Itu tidak mungkin, karena dia tak pernah bermain kasar denganku.

Sial, aku cemburu dengan dua pasangan di depanku yang saling bergandengan tangan dan bermesraan di depan umum. Mereka terlihat menjijikan. Ingin rasanya ku tebas lengan mereka dengan katana ku yang hampir berkarat karena tak pernah kugunakan untuk membunuh lagi.

Ingin sekali aku membunuh dua makhluk menjijikan ini.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Aku diabaikan. Tentu saja, itu sudah biasa.

Kuletakkan katana ku dan ku lepas seragam Mimawarigumiku seraya membasuh diriku di air hangat. Lelah sekali rasanya hari ini, tapi jauh lebih melelahkan dimiliki tapi tak pernah diakui.

Usai mandi aku kembali ke kamar tidur ku dan melihat ada kotak kado berwarna merah.

Tuhan, apa Okita Sougo berencana memberiku hadiah?

Kubuka segera kotak itu dan mendapati sebuah gaun berwarna merah. Tunggu sebentar, ini pakaian adat China. Pintu kamar terbuka dan aku refleks menutup kotak itu.

"Hey Nobume- _san_ , kau tidak menyentuh kotak itu bukan?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir aku tertarik untuk menyentuhnya?"

"Baguslah, karena itu bukan untukmu."

Iya aku tahu, karena itu milik gadis China yang sering menghubungimu saat aku pura-pura tidur. Itu milik gadis China yang kadang membuatmu tertawa sendirian saat tengah malam. Itu milik gadis China yang kau sukai. Aku pura-pura tidak tau saja.

.

.

.

Tapi, sepertinya aku mulai jengah dengan semua ini. Aku lelah dan aku merasa tak ingin melihat dia lagi. Tak tahu kenapa, tapi yang pasti, aku ingin berhenti.

Aku ingin berhenti mencintainya

.

.

.

"Nobume, aku dengar kau berhenti dari Mimawarigumi."

"Iya itu benar."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga ingin berhenti memiliki hubungan denganmu Okit-" aku merasa tubuhku dihempaskan ke dinginnya lantai keramik. Sial rasanya sakit sekali.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI NOBUME?" Aku mengabaikannya.

"JAWAB AKU NOBUME!" Aku merasa kepala ku dihempaskan berulang-ulang. "JAWAB! BICARALAH PADAKU!" Aku memejamkan mata. "JAWAB NOBUME! JANGAN KAU BERSIKAP AROGAN PADAKU, APA KAU LUPA APA YANG SUDAH KULAKUKAN SELAMA INI UNTUKMU? APA YANG SUDAH KUKORBANKAN SELAMA INU UNTUK MU?" Eh, memangnya ada? Apa boleh aku tertawa.

Yah, selama ini yang ku ingat adalah kau tiba-tiba memarahiku tanpa alasan yang jelas, menamparku hanya karena aku tidak mau memakan masakanmu, berucap sumpah serapah hanya karena aku mengeluhkan pekerjaanku, dan berucap sayang dengan orang lain walau statusku masih kekasihmu.

"Okita-san aku bertemu dengan seseorang."

"AKHIRNYA MAU BICARA JUGA KAU PELACUR!"

"Aku bertemu Kagura-san di Yorozuya."

"UNTUK APA KAU MENEMUINYA? APA KAU MENGATAKAN HUBUNGAN KITA?"

"Kenapa memangnya, apa salahnya?"

"KAU SUDAH KURANG AJAR. AKU TAK INGIN MELIHATMU HARI INI!"

.

.

.

Kemudian ia meninggalkan ku pergi sendirian.

Kedinginan.

.

.

.

Aku hanya menanyakan kabarnya dan mengatakan bahwa dulu kau adalah seniorku di kepolisian Okita- _san_ , sebelum akhirnya kau di tempatkan di Shinsengumi dan aku di Mimawarigumi.

Lalu dia bercerita banyak tentangmu. Tentang sifat sadismu namun dia berkata saat dia memarahimu kamu langsung bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Kau tak pernah lakukan itu padaku Okita-san.

Kau selalu membuat lelucoan saat bersama dengannya dan selalu mengatakan kau menyukainya meski kalian tidak berpacaran. Dia banyak tahu tentang mu bakhan yang tidak aku ketahui sama sekalipun dia tahu.

Okita- _san_ , maafkan aku, aku merasakan dadaku seolah ada yang meremasnya dari dalam. Tapi aku tidak menangis. Aku pikir hatiku sudah mati padamu Okita- _san_ , dan sekarang aku membencimu.

Kenapa kau mengajakku untuk hidup bersamamu jika aku kau buat menderita?

Aku berhenti dari kepolisian karena aku ingin pergi dari hidupmu dan sebelum aku berbuat buruk padamu karena hey, apa kau lupa aku ini seorang pembunuh? Tapi membunuhmu pun tak akan membuat semuanya jadi menyenangkan. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan diam mulai saat ini.

.

.

.  
Malam ini begitu dingin, yah tentu saja karena aku lihat ada benda putih yang berjatuhan dari balik jendela.

Sedang apakah Okita- _san_ di sana? Apa sedang terlelap dengan selimut tebalnya sementara aku masih dalam posisi terbaring di lantai ruang tamu dan hampir mati kedinginan?

Ah sudahlah. Lagian aku juga tidak memiliki keluarga. Jadi sekalipun aku mati tak akan ada yang menangisi.

Tapi

Oh. Kali ini aku merasa tubuhhku sedang dihangatkan.

"Maafkan aku Nobume, tapi aku sudah meninggalkan Kagura sejak lama. Aku hanya tidak bisa instan melupakannya."

Eh? Apa yang ada berbicara padaku? Oh iya siapa lagi manusia yang berada di rumah ini selain Okita- _san_.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah bersikap kasar padamu, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Nobume."

Eh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tapi kenapa aku tidak bahagia sama sekali.

"Nobume, kumohon jangan seperti ini, kembalilah seperti dirimu yang dulu."

Kembali menjadi bahan pelampiasan nafsu dan kekesalanmu? Maaf saja.

"Nobume aku mencintaimu."

Tapi aku membencimu.

.

.

.

Hipotermia, yah sepertinya begitu aku beberapa jam yang lalu sampai aku rasakan ada yang melucuti pakaianku dan memeluk-memberi kehangatan tubuhnya padaku.

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian Okita Sougo."

"Kau kenapa? Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu karena kau sedang sakit."

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian Okita Sougo."

"Nobume, kumohon."

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian Okita Sougo."

"NOBUME!"

Aku merasakan ada yang menamparku. Aku tertawa, terbahak lebih tepatnya. Tak pernah aku rasakan aku tertawa selepas ini.

"Terus lakukan itu Okita Sougo, kalau perlu bunuh aku ha ha ha, aku menantikan hari itu datang."

"Nobume, aku mohon jangan lakukan ini padaku. Kumohon."

"Aku sangat membencimu Okita Sougo."

"Kembali lah mencintaimu seperti dulu Nobume, aku ingin kita menjalin hubungan dari awal lagi. Aku tahu aku salah, dan aku akan memperbaikinya mulai detik ini."

Menjalin hubungan tanpa rasa cinta, memangnya bisa?

"Nobume..."

"Jangan ajak aku bicara, aku ingin tidur."

.

.

.

Aku ingin menghancurkan hidupmu Okita Sougo.

.

.

.

Tengah malam, oke ini tengah malam. Aku rasa idiot di sebelahku sudah tertidur pulas.

Hey Sougo, kurasa tiga tahun bersamamu sudah cukup membuat jiwa pembunuhku kembali bangkit. Tapi tenang, aku tidak akan membunuhmu karena itu tidak menyenangkan.

"Hey Sougo, apa kau sudah tidur? Kurasa kau hanya berbohong padaku. Hey Sougo, sebaiknya kau dengarkan ini, aku membencimu sejak pertama kau berani memukulku meski rasa cintaku saat itu lebih mendominasi. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu rasa itu sudah pergi dan terimakasih karena telah menyadarkanku bahwa kau orang terburuk yang pernah aku kenal di dunia ini. Jadi, jika kau terus memaksaku untuk tinggal di sini, aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita selamanya."

Tak ada jawaban. Hm... apa dia tertidur atau pura-pura tidur? Ah sudahlah.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tidur malam ini, ini malam yang panjang bagiku karena aku sedang bermain dengan kukuku.

"Satu dua lepas dan berdarah ha ha ha."

Kuku kelingking kiri yang malang.

"Tiga empat lepas dan berdarah. Ha ha ha."

Kulanjutkan dengan kuku kelingking yang disebelah kiri.

"Lima enam jempol lepas...eh? kok tanganku tidak bisa kugerakkan?"

"Nobume apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Hai Sougo aku sedang mencat kuku ku. Cantik bukan?"

"Nobume..." aku rasa ia memelukku, "...tolong jangan kau rusak dirimu," aku mendengar isakan.

"HA HA HA HA, Sougo menangis, aku tidak menyangkanya." Kulirik dirinya yang dengan cepat mengeluarkan tali dari dalam laci kamar.

"Maafkan aku Nobume aku harus mengikatmu agar kau tak macam-macam."

"Okita Sougu menangis. Okita Sougo menangis. Aku ingin tertawa."

"Silakan tertawa Nobume, tapi kumohon jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Hahaha, oke."

.

.

.

Aku merasa bodoh sekali.

Tapi ini menyenangkan

.

.

.

Tapi nyatanya aku tidak benar-benar tidur. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku seolah olah aku tidur. Sial plester luka di dua jari kelingking ini hanya membuat pendarahannya terhambat.

Sial

Aku sudah benar-benar gila dan aku ingin membunuhnya.

Kurasa ia bangun dari tidurnya untuk berangkat kerja, tapi aku tidak bangun karena aku sudah berhenti. Ikatan ditanganku kurasa mulai longgar, dan aku mencium aroma bubur yang hadir secara tiba-tiba.

"Nobume, aku pergi dulu. Kuharap kau akan memakan habis sarapanmu dan jangan berbuat sesuatu yang dapat menyakiti mu." Memangnya yang mau menyakiti diri sendiri siapa idiot? Aku hanya ingin membuatmu menderita! dan jangan sok akrab begitu denganku tiba-tiba berbicara informal seperti itu!

"Jika kau perlu sesuatu kau tinggal hubungi aku. Aku akan datang secepat yang aku bisa." Aku tidak akan melakukannya dasar idiot.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya." Kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi idiot.

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar ingin membuatnya menderita.

Hey katanya dia menyukaiku? Apakah itu benar? Aku bahkan tak percaya. Apa aku harus buktikan itu sendiri?

.

.

.

Aku mengirim pesan padanya...

"Hey Sougo, maksudku Okita- _san_. Kau tahu aku membencimu dan aku ingin membunuhmu."

...membuat simpul indah di depan pintu kamarku...

"Tapi, membunuhmu itu tidak akan menyenangkan bukan? Jadi aku harap aku bisa melihat kau tersenyum saat kau pulang nanti."

...dan memposisikan leherku pada simpul itu.

"Okita-san, kau sangat ingin mendengar aku mengucapkan ini lagi kan?"

Aku merasakan udara yang mulai beranjak pergi dariku dan ngilu di sekujur tubuhku...

"Aku mencintaimu Okita Sougo."

...hingga aku sadar bahwa aku terbangun, tapi tidak bersama jasadku...

.

.

.

Oh sayang, aku berharap aku dapat membunuhmu. Tapi itu hal yang terlalu mudah dan tidak menyenangkan. Aku lebih memilih melihat kau menderita seumur hidupmu.

Karena aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

 ** _FIN~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Author's Note:_

WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya balik juga ke fandom kesayangan dan kampretnya publish NOTP sendiri /menangosh/

Tapi, ini, maji, suer, lagi belajar bikin monolog /asss diriku malu/ makanya kelihatan jeleknya /menangos(2)/ dan mungkin setelah hampir setahun gak nulis ya jadinya gini, kualitas tulisan jadi menurun. Karena jarang baca juga sih, keseringan main game MMO sama MOBA /ditabok/

Eh, bagi yang baca, kalian sadar gak ini ceritanya gaje banget? gajelas banget? kayak banyak plot hole begitu wwwww, tapi sebenarnya ini sengaja sih, rencananya mau bikin sekuel atau chapter dua nya dari ini tapi dari sudut pandang Sougo. Kalau gak males sih, wkwkwkwk

Yaudah deh, cukup ngocehnya, semoga ada yang membaca dan berkenan memberi sarannya untuk perbaikan tulisan ini.

Love

Lichi


End file.
